The Triumphant Return
by GMPTO
Summary: Harry's sixth year and there is a new student and a new DADA Professor. But there are also new secrets and new dangers for Harry and his friends to face. Please read and review. Pairings to be decided.
1. New teacher's daughter

The Triumphant Return.

By Gabe-Mart.

I don't own anything, at all, ha. Not even this computer.

Author's Notes: Just so you know, this happens in Harry's sixth year. But Sirius didn't die.

Please review to let me know what you think and if I should continue. Also what pairings you want to see, I can't promise anything, but you never know.

-----

Caroline was nervous as she waited on the train platform with her mother. She hadn't been on a steam train before. She had been going to school in Australia. But now, for her sixth year, she was going to be going to school in England. Her mother had been given the Defence Against the Darks Arts Professorship, so they had moved.

England in September was getting cold, and Caroline thought she was really going to miss the hot weather you were supposed to have for Christmas.

The whistle on the train platform blew and Caroline's mother leant forward.

"You have to get on the train now, Caro," she said.

"I know, mum," Caroline said.

Her mother ruffled her hair and Caroline flinched. "I'm sixteen," she hissed.

She had already finished half of the equivalent of sixth year at her school in Melbourne, and did not look forward to having to learn it all again.

"Be careful, and remember to get on the boats."

"I will, mum," Caroline said, grabbing her trunk and walking away.

She didn't think it was fair for her mum to say 'be careful' when they had just moved to England after Voldemort had come back. Although Caroline had been born in Australia, her mother had gone to Hogwarts, and had fled England because of the Death Eaters in the first place.

She marched down the train, dragging her trunk behind her and fuming at the fact her mother would be apparating as soon as the train left.

"Hey, watch it," someone said.

Caroline pulled up sharply to avoid walking into the person. She was suddenly facing a tall boy with pale hair and cold grey eyes. He sneered at her. She shivered slightly, but stared back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Caroline," she said. "Who are you?"

"I am Draco Malfoy," he said. "What's your last name? Where are you from?"

Caroline sighed. She had known that people would be interested in who she was, but she had thought to have time to settle in a bit. Her mother had warned her that some parts of the English Wizarding world were more stuck about those sorts of things. Still, she couldn't think of a reasonable lie, and she didn't like him, so she didn't care.

"I lived in Australia until in just recently. I am Caroline Mammon Saxa."

Draco blinked. He hadn't heard the name Saxa in a while. And he certainly had never this girl. She was relatively tall, with long, sun lightened hair, and pale green eyes. He didn't know of any purebloods who had green eyes, but he wasn't prepared to upset her in case she was, in fact, related to the real Saxas.

Caroline saw him back down and brushed passed him, trying to find a relatively empty compartment. There was one in the middle of the carriage which was occupied only by two dark haired boys. Caroline knocked, and they both looked at her, startled.

"Hello," the one with glasses said, wearily.

"Can I sit with you?" Caroline asked, eyeing the empty seats.

"Sure," the guy said, still weary.

Caroline looked at him, wondering what his problem with her might be, and why she thought he might be familiar. She noticed the scar on his forehead and smiled with relief.

"I'm not here to goggle, Harry, I promise," she said. "And I'm Caroline Saxa."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, smiling at the girl. "And this is Neville Longbottom," he added, because he didn't think Neville would be able to introduce himself.

Caroline grinned at Neville, who blushed to his ears, but smiled back with more confidence than he would have shown even a year before.

"Are you knew?" Harry asked, obvious sceptical.

"I just transferred from my old school. My mum's going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"We haven't had a good history of Defence Professors," Harry said. "None of them have lasted a year."

He sounded wary as much as concerned. He also seemed to be simply relating the facts, which Caroline felt better about. She certainly didn't need anyone feeling sorry for her or her mother. Also, as far as threats went, the apparent cursing of Fate was nothing to be concerned about.

Caroline merely smiled, non-committal and took a seat beside the door, facing backwards and took out her book. Harry knew that probably meant that she didn't want to talk, but he was curious. Neville wasn't bad company, but Hermione and Ron were doing the Prefects things, and he was a loss of what to do.

"What school did you go to?" he asked.

"Just the local High School," Caroline said. "I studied magic at the Melbourne Centre for Magical Arts."

Harry nodded. Neville asked a question about what they learnt, and Harry another about what her mother did before they moved. Caroline found herself telling them more than she thought she would ever be able to tell anyone, just through the easy companionship of small talk.

Before she had really begun to complain about the approaching cold they were interrupted by the arrival of two more students; a girl with bushy hair and serious expression, and a tall boy with red hair. They seemed surprised to see Caroline there.

"Ah, hi," the guy said.

"Ron," the girl hissed. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "This is Ron Weasley."

"Caroline Saxa," Caroline said.

Ron nodded at her in greeting and ambled into the compartment and took the seat next to Harry. Hermione however, looked excited.

"You're really a Saxa?" she asked.

"No," Caroline said. "My mother was kind of taken in by the family during the last war, before I was born. They let her take their name."

"Wow," Hermione said.

Caroline blushed.

"What does that name mean?" Harry asked.

Ron and Neville both suddenly sat up straight, finally listening to the conversation. Harry just looked confused.

"The Saxas are like Wizarding royalty," Hermione said. "Kind of like you Harry, except that they haven't been heard of in years. They're haven't been Saxas at Hogwarts for several generations."

"They all moved to Australia," Caroline said. "And not royalty. Not like Dumbledore."

"Bet Malfoy won't like it though," Ron said, grinning. "He facies himself king of the school."

"Pureblood snob," Caroline snorted. "He'll back down."

Ron looked sceptical. But Hermione took her seat and already looked lost in speculative thought. Caroline sighed quietly. It wasn't a bad beginning to the year, and it seemed she had found people who might be able to help her.


	2. Sorted

I own nothing. JK Rowling is a genius.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the very encouraging reviews, especially poly styrene, who gets a point. there goes my gun gets two for being write and funny at the same time. I tried, I really did, but I just couldn't bring myself too.

This will probably be Ron/Hermione, just because they're fantastic to play with.

Sorry if this chapter seems boring, more action next time. I can't promise that it will come as quickly.

-----

Cassandra sat at the teachers' table in the Great Hall and smiled. The smile was part fondness for her own time at the school, and part uncomfortable amusement at seeing it from this point of view. The students began filing in and she scanned the crowd. The two remaining Weasleys were easily spotted by their hair, as was Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco. Harry Potter would be somewhere in the crowd, as would Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Rose Zeller.

Professor McGonagall entered with the hat and a trail of first year students. Caroline was last through the doors and caught the attention of most of the school, given that she looked twice as tall as the other students. McGonagall didn't look much more pinched than she had when Cassandra had been at the school, for which the new teacher was rather grateful.

The Sorting Hat sung its new song, briefly describing the virtues of each house and reminding the school the ignoring its warnings the previous year had been disastrous. Cassandra had only heard that Voldemort had returned (who didn't know that?), not any of the specifics of the events the surrounded the revelation.

The students were called forward one by one, but she barely paid attention to the process until Professor McGonagall called out

"Saxa, Caroline."

There was an excited buzz across the hall as people repeated the name to remember it, and others tried to recall what they knew about the Saxas.

Caroline sat carefully on the stool and closed her eyes as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

_Hmm, yes_ it said. _Welcome back to where you belong Miss _Saxa_. Following your uncle, I think would be best for everyone_

"Gryffindor!"

Caroline handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and walked to the cheering table of red and gold. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were clapping loudly with the others, although the whispering began again. The girl sitting between Harry and Hermione had to be Ron's sister.

"I'm Caroline," Caroline said.

"I worked that one out," the girl said. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you Ginny," Caroline replied, smiling.

The sorting ceremony finished, McGonagall took the hat and stool away and Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"It is a pleasure to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. Given the current situation there are a few words I would like to say."

Caroline groaned. She was hungry, and not really in the mood to hear about how the rise of the Dark Lord or the need to be careful and trust each other in times of need. She'd had the same talk from her mother all the way to Kings Cross station.

Harry grinned at her.

Dumbledore began his speech. "Please, enjoy your meal."

He sat down as Professor McGonagall rejoined the staff table and Caroline cheered along with everyone else, before loading her plate with food and tucking in.

Cassandra saw her daughter grinning and relaxed. She seemed to have made friends on the train, which was the whole point. Minerva leaned forward to talk to her.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Only you could say that to a Ravenclaw, Professor," Cassandra said.

Minerva grinned, rather cat like. Cassandra felt eyes on her and looked back over the school. Caroline caught her eye and grinned again. She said something to dark haired girl across the table from her.

"They're a quick witted group," Minerva said, nodding at the group. "They'll look after her."

"She's well able to look after herself," Cassandra said primly.

Minerva snorted, not a sound Cassandra had though to hear from her former professor.

"She'll need it with that lot," she said.

Caroline smiled slightly and Minerva patted her.

"See, that wasn't too difficult, now, was it? I'll have you remember that your brother did very well in Gryffindor."

"How is he?" Cassandra asked.

"You haven't seen him?" McGonagall asked, shocked, and mildly reproachful.

Cassandra felt her cheeks coloured, but didn't look down.

"Why should I have?" she asked.

She heard a derisive snort from her other and looked down the table. There was the unmistakable, and rather unfortunate, profile of Severus Snape. He seemed to be ignoring her, but his eyes shifted as she stared at him. She remembered some of the stories she had heard about him and sneered in his general direction.

Caroline watched her mother as much as the other teachers as her new friends described them too her. She would be taking Arithmancy with Hermione, but not Ancient Runes. She would also be taking Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, and Potions.

"Snape's a horror, though," Ron said. "Worst teacher in the school."

Caroline saw her mother sneer at the greasy haired man and grinned. He wasn't going to have it easy on her bad side.

"He really knows his stuff," Hermione counted. "He's one of the best potions makers in the world, I think. And he only takes the best students into his class."

"He's not a good teacher if no one can stand to be in classes," Ron said.

"You know he's a Slytherin," Hermione said, with an exasperated sigh.

Harry rolled his eyes. Caroline nodded in understanding. She had had friends at high school who had argued like that. Even once they had started going out.

"So what did you get for potions?" Ginny asked, ignoring her brother outright.

"I got an A," Caroline said. Ginny looked surprised. "Ah, that's an O, here, I think. We use the Muggle marking system in Australia."

"My dad likes anything Muggle," Ginny said. "Drives mum mad sometimes. He charmed a car to fly once."

"Cool," Caroline said, appreciatively.

Dessert came and went with good discussions about Quidditch and classes, and the end of Hermione v. Ron round, whatever. The student body was tired and full when Dumbledore stood again.

"I would like to introduce you all to our knew Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Cassandra Saxa."

Cassandra stood and waved. People clapped. Cassandra sat down again.

"Her daughter Caroline is joining us in sixth year. Please remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, at all times. Firenze has asked me to ask you all to stay away from the ground level classrooms unless you have class there. And Mr Filch has once again posted the list of banned items on his door, and will severely punish anyone found using magic between classes. Those matters taken care of, time for the school song. Pick a tune."

Caroline stared at the words for a few vague moments before she understood what was supposed to happen. She tried to follow along with Harry and Ron, but they seemed to change song every other line, so she ended up just chanting it with most of the rest of the school. She saw her mother singing, though, and winced for the people sitting near her.

Hermione looked relieved when the song finished and Dumbledore sent them up to bed. Caroline followed Hermione and the other first years through the castle and up to the Gryffindor tower. She changed wearily into her pyjamas with the other girls; Parvati, Lavender, Marina and Athena; before they all wished each other good night and climbed into bed.

Caroline closed the curtains around her bed, glad for the privacy. Despite the fact that her mother could be no more than a few minutes frantic searching away, she was going to be hit with a desperate surge of homesickness and didn't want the pity of her new roommates.


	3. Morning Potions

I still don't own anything.

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long, Real Life stuff turned up. It's a bit boring. But they have DADA next chapter.

I will probably make this Ron/Hermione. Still not sure who Caroline, Harry or anyone else will end up with. Does anyone hate slash?

-----

Caroline woke up unable to open her eyes. She was so tired that her eyes refused to open, despite the length of time she'd slept. But she couldn't just roll over and go back to sleep because she was too hungry. The other girls in the dorm were beginning to get up so Caroline rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled her curtains back.

The other five girls in the dorm were going through their morning ritual of showering, dressing and hair brushing without getting in each other's way. Caroline watched, a little intimidated for a moment. Athena saw her and nodded towards the bathroom. Caroline scurried in and emerged four minutes later feeling much more human.

"That was quick," Marina commented.

Caroline shrugged. "I'm used to not having much water."

"Are you really a Saxa?" Parvati asked.

"No. You're a Patil, though," Caroline said.

Parvati blushed. Hermione looked speculative, and Caroline was beginning to wonder how long she went without trying to work something out. Hermione, however, still hadn't showered, so she disappeared. Eventually all six of them were able to leave the dorm together

They chatted randomly about classes and what their timetables might be like as they walked towards breakfast. Hermione and Caroline sat near Ron, Harry and Ginny for breakfast. Caroline was still too tired to say much, and too home sick to care. She hadn't had breakfast without her mother for as long as she could remember.

She perked up when Professor McGonagall arrived with the timetables. She had double Potions before a break, and then double Defence and Double Transfiguration. Harry, Ron and Hermione each had the same timetable, although Neville had Defence when they had Potions, and Herbology when they had Defence.

Ron groaned when he saw they had Potions first. Hermione gave him a warning glare.

"I like Potions," Caroline said. "They're a bit like chemistry."

"You won't like Professor Snape," Harry said. "Nobody does."

"He really knows about Potions," Hermione said.

"But he hates everybody," Ron replied.

By the time they arrived at the dank dungeon classroom, Caroline thought she might agree. There were about twelve students in the class altogether, and all four of them sighed when they saw that Malfoy was among them.

"At least he's lost Crabbe and Goyle," Ron muttered.

"Snape would never have let them, Slytherin or not," Harry replied.

"We've still got to deal with Millicent and Pansy," Hermione said.

She pointed the two Slytherin girls out to Caroline. They started at her for a moment before turning to each and giggling. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"So you've fallen so far as to join the Mudbloods?" Millicent asked.

Pansy hit her sharply. Hermione tried to hide a grin at the astonished expression on Millicent's face. But both Harry and Ron had taken a step forward. Caroline pushed passed them to stand up to Millicent. Caroline was taller, but Millicent was heavier. Caroline smiled.

"Oh no, I've chosen to spend my time with wizards and witches who like, and have brains, rather than evil parents," Caroline said.

Millicent flushed crimson. She aimed a punched at Caroline, who took it roughly in the stomach and immediately retaliated. Unfortunately at that moment Snape arrived to start the class.

"Fighting? I can only assume you started this, Miss _Saxa_," he sneered.

"No, sir," Caroline said.

Snape's sneer became a smirk as he leaned closer to her.

"I know what you are, and who your family is. Five points from Gryffindor for fighting," he added in a louder voice. "It will be more if you don't sit down now."

Caroline didn't Hermione's hand on her arm to stop her from retaliating.

"He likes to pretend he's intimidating," Harry whispered as they sat.

Caroline smiled at that, but she watched Snape carefully through the class.

"You have all managed to sneak your way into this class," he began. "So we will have to see if you still retain the skills that got you through your OWLs."

He began to ask random questions of the class, most of which people seemed to know the answers too. Snape got a bit annoyed at that and made them start their potions.

He seemed to decide that the greatest punishment he could give her would be to ignore her. Caroline didn't mind that. They worked through their Potions in silence while Snape prowled, occasionally added a snide comment at one of the Gryffindors.

The emerged again with several pages homework. Caroline was used to only an hour's Potions at a time, so a double was tiring, but her new friends seemed happy.

"I can't believe we survived advanced Potions," Ron said.

"We've only had one class," Harry reminded him.

"But he wasn't as horrible as he usually is," Ron insisted.

Caroline wondered how anyone worked properly in a class that was more stifling than that one.

"Maybe he saves his meanness for people who don't chose to be there," Hermione said. "I mean, it's kind of useless if we can just leave, isn't it?"

Ron's look said he wouldn't' put anything past Snape, and Hermione simply huffed at him. Caroline shared an amused glance with Harry.


End file.
